True Stance
by DarkZexi
Summary: When an old promise is broken and a secret is revealed between friends, Jaune will not only has to deal with his old master while his reputation is in danger but also some old rivals and friends join him during his adventure
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I keep coming up with stories guys, i cant stop and then i dont finish them or just get distracted with one thar hits mr later on, i need help but i hope you enjoy this one. Important message at the end and a reference i hope someone gets. Something about hearts and keys if that gives you a hint**_

_**-DZ**_

True stance - Prologue

Running...

That's all he knows what do to...he can't fight like this, his team were just above him on an escape transport as he distracted the grim away from the drop zone. "JAAAUUNEEEE" the familiar scream of her partner was heard from the bulkhead as it left the area.

He was alone now...alone to fend for himself in this devastating part of the Emerald Forest before a loud crunching noise from behind him pulled him back into his senses as he saw a Deathstalker crushing and destroying its way towards him, "oh oh..." was the only thing that he said as he started running away from danger again

"We have to jump back! We can't leave him! !" Pyrrha yelled as she tried to break from her teammates grip as they kept going further and further from their fellow leader

"We can't turn back Pyrrha! We were being overrun and we BARELY managed to escape!" Ren said loudly as he tried to get her to calm down, "Jaune is going to be ok Pyrrha! Just please calm down, you are injured!" Nora added as they managed to make the bronze Amazon to sit down

"Jaune..."She murmured while holding her now dislocated and scratched arm, luckily it was the left one, sadly she might now be able to use it for a while

"He is going to be fine Pyrrha..." Nora said calmly while Ren pass her a first aid, holding it as Ren started to clean Pyrrha's wounds first, "...he is going to be fine, right Ren?" Nora asked but she got silence and a scared stare from her friend

"He will, he better be" Ren said calmly while ignoring the painful grunts from Pyrrha as he kept cleaning her wounds, Ren himself only got minor injuries compared to the rest, having probably broken nose and small scratches across his back and forearms

Nora's injuries were her right broken ankle, one large scratch on the left side of her, a rather big bruise on her forehead and a minor scratch that missed her left eye by an inch But kept goin until half-way to her cheek.

"To be fair, we aren't that far from Becon, and they will most likely send another team for him as long as he stays alive" Ren reassured in an attempt to cheer his team up which seemed to help Nora, but it didn't work with Pyrrha as much.

The rest of the flight was silent, as team JNPR worried about their fellow leader who was now trapped inside a grim infested area.

~~~~~~~~~Somewhere deep in the Emerald Forest~ ~~~~~~~~

He lost them, he actually lost the small pack of Beowulfs and the young Death Stalker, but sadly his shield was not of any use due to the dent it got, making it impossible to extract again into shield form. "Dang it...with out a shield there is not much I can do with the stance my family and Pyrrha thought me..." Jaune monologues while he climbed a tree to get a better view from the forest

It took him a moment to see the cliff were Beacon was located, "...at least is not the far away, maybe a day or two If I am lucky" he then looked up to notice the sun going down, pulling out the scroll from his pocket, he saw the time and notice it was almost 11 pm, "has it really been thirty minutes since they left? Wow, I should call them and check what's happening on their end..."

He rested on a big branch sitting down on it so his back was against the trunk but one of his legs handling from the side, "Alright...here goes nothing..." after that he decided to call Pyrrha first, 'she is probably the calmest one of the three, so it should be fine'

...

'hello! ?!' Pyrrha's voice said in a mixture of panic and relief

"Pyrrha! Did you guys made it safely? " Jaune asked with a worried tone

!US!? JAUNE WHERE ARE YOU!? ARE YOU OKA-YANG! GIVE BACK MY SCROLL! ' yelled Pyrrha while a bunch of grunts and screaming could be heard from her end of the call

"Guys? Is everything ok over there?" Jaune asked calmly as the noises slowly died down

'Hello? Hi Jaune, is me Yang, listen I took her scroll because she looked like she was going to jump out the window to get you' Yang explained calmly to Jaune while he could tell there was a faint smile on her face

"Thank you Yang, I owe you one, and tell them that I should be getting there in a day or two" Jaune said, unaware of the cracking noises approaching him

'I will keep that in mind, so, everything okay over there? ' Yang asked as some yelling could be heard on her background

"Actually I am doing okay so fa-*LOUD GROWLING*-AAHHHHH!" And with that Jaune dropped his scroll as a Beowulf leaped towards him and knocked him off the branch he was in

'Jaune! Are you okay!?' Yang's voice could be heard faintly from his scroll before another Beowulf stepped on it successfully cracking it and ending the call

"GET OFF!" Jaune yelled as he managed to kick the Beowulf off with a kick then rolled back and pulled out his sword not so smoothly but got to his usual fighting stance but without his shield

"Dang it! This is not good" Jaune said as he looked around only to found himself quickly surrounded by 7 young Beowulfs, "I swore I wouldn't use that stance again, but you things leave me no other choice! " Jaune barked at them as he press an almost invisible button at the hilt of his sword making a handguard expand until it fully covered the hilt on both sides while his blade slide to its left side to the end of the handguard

The Beowulfs were slightly confused at his New stance, his legs were perfectly spread and bent slightly, back straight while his left hand was in front of him, and to end the new found stance he let go of his sword for a moment and move it upwards with one finger making it spin quickly before he caught it again as the blade was now slightly curved to the right while holding his sword in a reverse-grip behind him, "Come at me grim! !" He yelled as he charged to the nearest grim

~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile at Beacon with everyone else~ ~~~~~~~~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HUNG UP! !?" Ruby and Pyrrha yelled at Yang, even Wiess and Blake showed worry at the current circumstances

"All I heard was a loud growl and a scream from Jaune then boom, end of the call!" Yang explained and quickly notice how putting that, and the fact that his fellow blond was in a grim infested forest, she also began to worry

"We have to call Ozpin! Or try something! " Ruby suggested with her panic slowly taking over her and some of her teammates at the dire situation

"Ozpin can't call for support, we tried that 10 minutes ago when we arrived, due to the unknown location Jaune could be on, all we can do is to hope that he can survive" Ren explained in an attempt to calm everyone

"Jaune better make it! Where else am I going to find someone who can make my coffee! " Weiss said, gaining a mixture of glance varying from anger to unbelief at her statement, "jeez,I was kidding. ..." Weiss murmured

"Come on gals! We have to believe in Jaune' s skill!" Nora said, but then everyone panicked even more at the statements, enough to make Ruby start to tear up while murmuring about how she didn't want to lose her best friend

"To be fair, Jaune had atleast a good amount of luck on near death scenarios, so he could be fine" Blake said, she remembers the simulations she had seen Jaune in, or the stories his team tells when they are out on a mission

"She is right..." Pyrrha said, her voice was slowly getting back to her but the worry on it still stayed, "...There is still hope for him to come back safely"

"Jaune will be okay guys I know, blonde instincts, trust me" Yang said with confidence, much for everyone disbelieve, "she -hic- is right" Ruby added after she managed to calm herself, " When Yang's instinct says something is going to be ok, most of the time it is"

"What if this isn't 'most of the time?' " Wiess said before getting a smack on the back of her head by Yang, "You are not helping Ice Queen" Yang said slightly annoyed at Wiess

"He is going to be fine, I know he will" Ren said as they all shared a moment of silence, everyone with their own outcome of this, but for every good one they imagined, three bad ones came with it.

"We should head back to our room" Pyrrha suggested, it was late and staying up might make them thing of worst things, "yeah...we should" Nora agreed with her teammates and started walking out with Ren, heading to their room, Pyrrha was the last one to leave as she just said 'night' to everyone, this night wasn't a goodnight for anyone

**_A/N : OKAY, announcement time, first of all, it took me two and a half hours to write this story while i was waiting at the airport AND during the flight. I dont know what trigger it or whatever, i just started writting. Second, my other two stories like 'Musical Notes' is half way done, writing big chapters is harder then i thought while keeping the humor in character, my other story that many of you might not be familiar with is 'OFF!RWBY' which unlike my other two stories, is more darker, longer, and with each chapter getting bigger then the previous one, for those who are curious, feel free to check it out, it goes more into detail there. All and all, that's all for now,hope to see you in the next one. Buh Byee_**

**_-DZ_**


	2. Chapter 2

True Stance- 'catching up with the past'

The following day was difficult to team RWBY and JNPR, Pyrrha and Nora not being able to be in battle conditions due to their injuries they got the previous night, Ozpin made them excuse to any combat related class for the time being

Ren was the most healthy of the three, the minor scratches were quickly healed with some small medical attention and part of his aura to speed up the process, "the next two classes are going to be combat related, meaning you two should stay here for the rest of the day"

"But Ren! Look! I am perfectly fi-owie-me!" Nora exclaimed as she stood up quickly but held her bandage injury in the sudden shock of pain, "completely golden..."

"I will only be out for a short while, why don't you check Team RWBY's room? Isn't Yang banned from the Dust Lab?" Ren asked before he got two approving nods from Nora and a shiver from Pyrrha

"In any case, I will see you gals later, keep an eye out incase Jaune comes back" Ren added just before leaving the room to his class, successfully avoiding the sudden sad auras emitting from both Nora and Pyrrha

"You know, we could hang out with Yang and waste our time there" Nora suggested in which Pyrrha agreed with her idea, after walking out of their room and a few steps to get in front of RWBY's room

But as Pyrrha knocked on the door, Nora saw Ren down the hallway on his way to class and turn to the left at the nearest corner, 'huh? Isn't his class on the right' Nora thought in which were interrupted by Yang's voice

"Finally! Some company!" Yang practically yelled before pulling both of them into her dorm and closing the door shut, but when she turned to greet then, she notice Nora placing both of her hands on one of her breast and Pyrrha apologizing at a speed that could out match Ruby

"Uhm, what happened in the second I was still looking at the door? " Yang asked while helping both of them up, "i...well, when you pushed us...I kinda...elbowed Nora...by accident in you-know-where" Pyrrha explained while pointing at Nora who was starting to feel less pain by now

"Anyway, aside from the cheap shot you got to Nora" -My boob still hurts!- Nora interrupted but Yang kept talking, "Any news from Jaune?" She asked both of them but only getting looks of worry and sadness from both of them, "not really, you were the last one to talk to him Yang, and you said he got attacked before his scroll most likely got smashed" Pyrrha said somewhat calmly in an attempt to not let her worry get the best of her

"He should be fine, we all know he will at least" Yang said as she tried to cheer them both up, "so, who wants to watch Dust Out? I heard someone managed to jump the 4 balls without cheating"

~~~~~~~~~~Else where in the emerald forest~ ~~~~~~~

"*huff huff* oh man...*cough*...that one got me...*wheeze* " Jaune murmured exhaustively while walking towards Beacon, he was approaching the cliff side to just finally be safe

His clothing looked tattered and blood stained, his armor was scratch but otherwise fine, shield still in its sheath from from the dent, his sword was back to its regular longsword form and lastly he was using the last bit of aura to contain the bleeding from his injuries

"I am almost there...just a few more steps-*GROOWLS*- please don't..." Jaune murmur in pain as he saw an Ursa He injured a while back is now making his way to him and pay him back

Jaune had little to no energy left, or he had after he sidestepped out of the way from its claw and fell to the ground. He thought he was done for, the Ursa, now in front of him was about to finish him off, just a couple of steps away from the clearing to beacon, the Ursa brought its claw down with a deadly force as Jaune in a poorly made attempt to block it, he moved his sword up to defend himself from the blow

But it never came, he heard 'something' block it, and sure as heck it wasn't him the one that blocked it, he opened his eyes to see Ren blocking the strike with his StormFlowers before kicking the Ursa away with a powerful Aura Kick

"Come on Jaune, I thought you were stronger then that" Ren said with a smirk as he helped Jaune getting up, while quickly spreading his Aura to him so he was in at least on battle conditions

"Thanks Ren, I thought I was a goner" Jaune said as he stood next to Ren with his sword on his other hand before noticing two more Ursas walking in to aid the injured one, "think you can handle a bit more action?" Ren asked as he took his battle pose

Jaune didn't want to show his brother in arms his 'new' stance, so he ready up and grabbed his long sword with his two hands, bent his knees to get a better ground as his sword was to his side, "shall we?" Jaune said with confidence before both of them decided to go in the offensive

~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile at Ozpin' s office~ ~~~~~~~~

"Quite the interesting story you had told me sir" Ozpin said after a certain mysterious man with a smaller companion which was certainly female due to her shape, now stood in front of his desk

"Now you see, mister Ozpin, that is the reason why Jaune needs to come back to us, he escaped half way during his training and i will personally get him back" The mysterious figure spoke, a long black coat with bright yellow outlines while the cost stopped just above his ankles, the zipper that kept the hood close wasn't enough to show the light armor and two small handles on each side, "what do you say Ozpin? " the man asked again, his hood covering half his face but his lips and blonde-ish beard were shown

"If what you say is true, show me any sort of viable evidence, like this stance you tought him, as far as I know mister Arc had never fought in the way you describe it" Ozpin said as he looked at his now empty mug, which just made him sigh quietly

"I know that beacon has a sparing arena, tomorrow I would like to request it to show that what i say Is true" the man suggested as Ozpin stood up calmly and responded, "Request accepted, I do want to be there when Jaune shows us his new set of skills"

"I assure you that you won't be disappointed, but could it be my companion the one that fight him" The man said as he moved to the side, revealing the smaller but still unknown female behind him

She wore a tight but versatile under armor, accompanied with some minor metal covers on her arms, shoulders, the top of her legs and feet, the same color pattern with black and yellow, but also some red on her chest and abdomen that made a symbol he couldn't exactly made out, a full helmet with a frontal glass fiber or some sort of hard dark glass on the front with a metal plating by her chin

"I see, but I will be present the whole time of the battle, for sporting reasons" Ozpin assured before looking at his watch, "time seems to be running out mister...?"

"Arc, Call me Mister Arc" the man said while Ozpin saw the small smile forming on then other's lips, "Very well, mister Arc, I will see you tomorrow" Ozpin finished as both of the figures did a small bow and said there farewells as they left

"..." Ozpin was unsure about his decision, he walk out to the balcony and notice two familiar figure, one was limping but other wise fine as they made their way to the infirmary, "hmm, you are quite something Jaune"

~~~~~~~~~~Back with Jaune and Ren~~~~~~~

"Thanks again Ren, you saved me at the perfect time" Jaune said with a chuckle while his arm was around Ren's shoulder and his free one was holding his sword, Ren laughed quietly at his best male friend, "No worries Jaune, we look out for each other" he was holding Jaune's arm with one hand and the back part of his belt to help his limping leader

"Just take me to the nurse and mind telling the others I am here? I can get another scroll myself tomorrow" Jaune said as he helped Ren to open the door into the infirmary, "Alright, can you take it from here?" Ren asked, "yeah thanks" Jaune responded as he walked into the nurse's office, "See ya Ren" "see you soon Jaune"

~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later at RWBY's room~~~~~~~~~~

"So then I told them, 'as if' And I punched him where it hurts" Yang said while punching the air to add emphasis to her story, "also whe-" she stopped as a knock was heard from their door, "I will get it" Blake said after she stood up from her bed and walked to the door

"Ren? What do you need?" Blake asked casually, "I am here to pick up Pyrrha and Nora, I have a surprise for them" Ren said as he notice their confused expressions before he gave them a small smile and a nod, "*GASP* OUR FEARLESS LEADER IS BACK!" Nora yelled as she almost crashed through the door and ran next to Ren

"Come on Pyrrha, oh and your team invited too Ruby" Ren said before he started being dragged by Nora down the hallway, "we are goinG TO BE IN THE INFIRMARY" Ren said/yelled as he was getting further and further until they cut the corner

"Jaune's back! " Ruby exclaimed happily before using her semblance to chase and catch up to Team JNPR, "Come on guys, lets see how blondie is doing" Yang said before Weiss and Blake followed

~~~~~~~Not so far away, at the beacon cliffs~~~~~

"Are you sure about this?" A female voice asked a taller figure, concerned showed in her voice during most of the conversation

"Yes, he will come back to us, he has no other option, once an Arc..." The man said as he took off his hood, revealing his long and straight hair that was neatly hanging by a small pony tail, his face showed a thick and long scar that ran down half his cheek and pass his chin, but he rubbed his finger on the fresh looking scar that passed completely through his right eye and now was covered by a black eye-patch due to the loss of his eye, "...you are always an Arc"

_**A/N .- So yeah, this was done a lot faster then i was expecting, and before you ask again, yes i will put AS MANY KH REFERENCE because turning this into a crossover seemed unnecessary. But a big battle is coming up next chapter so it MIGHT take me some time if you want alot of action or only the one necessary for this next chapter you decide **_

-Dz


	3. Chapter 3

True Stance- "Long story short "

Jaune started to limp towards the infirmary after Ren left him by himself at its entrance, with a bit of difficulty due to his injuries, "hello? Anyone here?" Jaune asked as he took a seat on a near by chair

"In a moment!" The nurse yelled as she walked towards him while typing surprisingly fast on her red and blue scroll, "What can I do for you mister...?" "I am Jaune Arc" " okay mister Arc, follow me so the doctor can check you"

Jaune nodded before getting up and started following the nurse, only for him to stop for a moment when he felt chills on his back, "Huh...weird" he murmur, shrugging the feeling he got and kept following the nurse to a small room check up and bandaged

~~~~~~~~~~4 minutes and 52 seconds later~~~~~~

"JAAUUNNEE-*WHAM...thud*" were the things that Jaune heard from his room in the infirmary, 'next time, I am leaving the door open' He though before getting up and opening the door to find an unconscious Ruby in the floor in front of his room, "ouch" Jaune added

"Over here blo-RUBY!" Yang yelled as she ran towards her sister, completely ignoring the -Caution Wet Floor- sign by the hallway, sadly she shared the same fate as her when she got more familiar with the wall leaving her in the same state, "...two down, five to go" Jaune said with hope that his teammates wouldn't get hurt the same way

"They went this way" a female voice said, Jaune simply leaned against the frame of the doorway and casually waits to see if someone else falls, But he then saw Wiess walking around the corner, 'oh boy here we go' He thought

"You! " Wiess exclaimed as she began storming down the hallway, '3...2...1..' Jaune counted on his head, "You got us all worried and even made our precious leader cry! You scraggly tall do-OooOOAAAAAHHH!" Weiss yelled as she sadly slipped, not only hitting the floor hard enough to bounce slightly, but also landing on her 'precious' leader's stomach, an inch away from her chest

'Three down...' "JAUNE!" 'Oh ho, nora' , Jaune quickly looked down the hallway again before yelling, "NORA HALT! STOP!" But with no avail in order to stop her hyper hammer wielding friend he quickly yelled again, "NO PANCAKES IF YOU RUN! !" , shockingly that worked as Nora stopped completely mid-Sprint and began walking

"Sorry! Is running in the hallways not allowe- whoa, why is everyone sleeping on the floor?" Nora questioned before the rest actually walked when they notice the sign. "Is everything alright Jaune?" Ren asked as he pointed down at the three unconscious members of team RWBY

"I will wake Yang up" Blake said while cautiously walking to her partner a couple of pokes and nudges later She managed to wake her up gently after such a hard hit

"Jaune! " Pyrrha yelled with excitement and hugged him, "Thank Monty you are ok!" She said with relief, "a-air..." Jaune murmurs were shot down by Nora's voice, "Group Hug!" As she joined in and pulled Ren in it also

"Such a marvelous experience when I see a group of young hunters and huntresses reunite after such a dangerous mission" a voice interrupted them making them break appart to notice it was their headmaster, Professor Ozpin

"Evenings sir! What brings you here?" Questioned Jaune calmly, once again feeling that same itch as last time but decided to ignore it, "actually Jaune I wanted to talk to you about how you managed to maneuver through the Emerald Forest in such a short time, knowing how far away was the rescue zone when your team was picked up yesterday"

"Yeah! Tell us how you kick some grim butts!" Nora exclaimed with excitement before noticing Ozpin was still there and went back to 'normal' mode, "I would also like to know some of the story Mister Arc, but other then that I would to speak to you about...private manners" Ozpin glance at the rest of Team JNPR before adding, "...in private of course"

Jaune nodded and decided to get his still broken equipment from the infirmary room he was in, while Ozpin notice the unconscious bodies of Ruby and Wiess, "Miss Nikos, would you mind getting someone from the medical department to check on Miss Rose and Miss Schnee? " , in which Pyrrha responded with a quick nod as she left, "You two can help Miss Belladona with her team, I will take Arc for a small talk so you will have him back in no time

"Understood professor, come on Nora" Ren said before Nora quickly followed him and help Blake with the rest of team RWBY

"I am ready sir"Jaune said after getting his equipment, "Very well, let's go shall we?" responded Ozpin before both of then walked away

~~~~~~~~~~At Ozpin's Office~~~~~~~~~~

"...So Ren saved you from the Ursa? " Ozpin questioned, he was interested on the story Jaine was telling him, "he came at the perfect time too, but sir, What was the thing you wanted to tell me?' Asked Jaune as they walked out of the elevator to his actual office, Ozpin remained quiet until he reached his seat and offered Jaune a seat from the single chair that was in front of his desk

"As a leader Jaune, it's important to not keep secrets from your teammates, am I right? " Ozpin asked, Jaune didn't expect the question but he responded surely, "Right sir, a team most not have secrets between each other, so that loyalty..and uh..trust can be shown" Jaune finished, noticing the suspecting glare from Ozpin

"Another thing Jaune, your shield seems out of commission at that state.." Ozpin kept saying before pointing at the slightly dented sheath, "..and your stance relies heavily on a shield or any other protecting equipment" Ozpin knew he was pressing too far, but he needed confirmation of his previous information he was given

"I...I..uh AM really good with my swordplay sir!" Jaune replied nervously, 'does he..does he know?! ' his tone was all that Ozpin needed to confirm it, after that he just stood up and walked towards his balcony, "thanks for your time Jaune, and be ready for tomorrow, it will be a busy day from both of us"

'there is that itch again' Jaune thought during Ozpin's talk, "so, may I leave?" Jaune asked before getting an approving nod from the headmaster, "you can go Jaune" Ozpin responded calmly, shortly he heard the elevator door open and close, meaning Jaune already left, "You better not disappoint Jaune, I have high hopes for you"

~~~~~~~~~~At the front courtyard with Jaune~~~~~~~~~

"That was close...he couldn't possibly know right? " he asked himself, but then notice how quiet and lonely the front courtyard was, "huh...maybe there is an assembly? Its barely 10 pm" the itch that kept bugging him in and out during the day finally made him grunt and turn around, "did something bit m-..."

Just in front of him was a smaller hooded figure, a female one by the shape of its body but due the sky staring to turn into night time, it was harder to see, "hello? Who are you?" Jaune asked cautiously as he gripped the hilt of his sword

The figure didn't awnser, but instead it pointed at him while it looked like she was holding something on her other hand which was inside her black coat, "huh?...!" Out of nowhere she pulls out a thick blade, it looked like there were chains and gears on it with a black and blue color scheme with two Arc symbols on the middle of the blade and the top end of the hilt

Jaune didn't hesitate, he recognized the sword and pulled out his own but didn't turned it just yet. He saw a taller and more muscle fugure walk pass the female hooded one and stopped next to her, "Such a disgrace, copying your mother's stance instead of using yours, pitiful to say the least" the Male voice

"what do you two want!?" Jaune asked with a mixture of fear and anger on his voice, "just a small spar little Arc, show us what you got" with that the female figure leaped towards him with her sword ready for a downward slash but by Jaune's sword

"you know you can't stand a chance with that laughable stance, unless you want us to pay the others a visit" the Man said while walking around then at a safe distance, "shut up!" Jaune yelled while paring the female's blade and followed up with a up diagonal slash making the figure leap back, "pathetic" the man taunted, before Jaune was fed up with him

"I said shut up!" Jaune yelled before transforming his sword and went back to his backgrip stance and leaped towards him and made a vertical slash midair, but it didn't connect, he wasn't there anymore, less then an instant after he touched the ground he felt a hard kick on his right wrist, making him drop the sword before he felt a painful grip on the back of his head before he was lift up from the ground slightly

"Still to oblivious to fall for a taunt like that, next time don't disappoint me " the man said calmly before throwing Jaune to the ground behind him, making him roll back twice before stopping on his back

"We left a present on your locker, for tomorrow you are going to be tested" with that both figures walked away but the female one kicked his sword back to him, "don't disappoint us again Arc, tomorrow we will do 'our' version of sparing" the female voice said before leaving him

"God dang it, I need to get ready" Jaune said as he stood up and picked up with sword before switching it back to the simple longsword form and headed to his dorm, "and here I was expecting a surprise quiz tomorrow"


	4. Chapter 4

True Stance- "The Way of the Wind"

The next day after Jaune's encounter went pretty calm in comparison to what his team and team RWBY had dealt with for the past week, the night he came back to his dorm With his team he used a lot of his aura to cover and heal the bruises he got, thankfully no-one notice

Regarding That last part, most classes went pretty smoothly in a way according to Jaune. Professor's Port class went by quickly after he shown a short film about grim and their evolution, 'Doctor' Obleck went at a better or relatively normal speed, apparently warm coffee at the perfect temperature with the air conditioning on, can make anyone drowsy

After those two classes, it came combat class with Goodwitch, Jaune realizing his shield was not only out of commission but disappear all together, leaving him only with his sword which was outside of his locker instead of inside. 'This day is definitely a weird one' Jaune though, picking up his sword and borrowed a leather sheath from one of the staff members

He walked back to the 'classroom' which looked more of an arena, he took a seat next to his team and Team RWBY during the class as Goodwitch explained the same rules for what Jaune though was the thousand time he heard the same rules but something changed which gave him the same itch

"...also, today we have a special guest according to our headmaster Ozpin, he will be spectating a few matches with a friend of his" Goodwitch pause only made more students murmur or whisper to each other about the situation, it wasn't rare that teachers came to see the matches, but the headmaster itself ment something special might happen, 'I have bad feeling about this' Jaune though

"Are you ok Jaune?" Pyrrha asked with concerned making Jaune snap from his train of thought and quickly replied, "oh! Yeah sorry, just nervous because of Ozpin you know" Noticing that Pyrrha was pleased with his awnser he went back to pay attention

Realizing she was done explaining And started to call out students to spar against each other, he felt relaxed again as his sword remained resting in front of his seat, he glance over to his team and team RWBY all with their weapon sheath and ready to jump in with the arena when their names came out

A couple of minutes later and a few sparing matches, it was Jaune's turn but when he walked into the arena, there wasn't any other name appearing on the monitor that would display the picture and aura level of the opponent

Instead, Ozpin's voice interrupted everyone's thoughts, "Now, due to some circumstances my guest would like to reveal his surprise..." midway of his speech someone's silhouette was showing on the other side of the arena carrying a somewhat small case behind it, "...and he would like to show his student to fight against someone, in this case it was Mister Arc was the chosen student" Ozpin finished

The figure came out of the shadows revealing the extremely familiar female figure from last night, her weapon drawn but the case on her back made him go into a defensive shieldless stance, not only surprising his own team, but everyone else at the sudden reaction from Jaune

"A special thing for you Jaune..." a voice that didn't sound like Ozpin's but Jaune recognized it as someone he hated remembering, "...you left this at home, so you get the idea on what it could be" with that, the female figure threw the case in the middle of the stage before she took her combat stance

"...begin..." the man said and almost immediately the female figure leaped towards him but her attack was completely blocked by Jaune who moved his sword on the way, stopping the attack but holding also the blade part in other to do it, as the figure was simply using one hand. With a sidestep, Jaune move to the open side of his opponent, after a quick spin he used his momentum and did a diagonal slash with more force then last time

But only blocked by his opponents hand, she lazily held his blade midslash and retaliated with a kick directly to his stomach, sending him flying to the side of the arena, he quickly recover with a roll but notice how he was disarmed and out of breath , 'I can't get my weapon back from her...' he glance over at the case in the middle of the arena, 'that better be What I think it is'He finished his thought before sprinting as fast he could to the case

Gasp filled the stage as the female opponent running at an even faster speed towards Jaune while holding her sword by the edge of its hilt, making the blade drag against the ground leaving sparks and cut marks on it as she moved closer to Jaune

'Just a few more steps' Jaune though as he now moved his hand infornt of him to reach for the case, but he use his aura on his hand to confirm what was in it, he notice the case jiggle slightly, 'it is!' He cheered in his head but just as he was ontop of the case to open it, he heard the sparks getting closer and closer to him

"JAUNE WATCH OUT!" Pyrrha yelled before almost half the class warned him about the comming danger, but all their warnings were silenced by a loud crashing sound that picked up enough smoke to cover both of them

~~~~~~~~Rewind a couple of seconds ~~~~~~~

"JAUNE WATCH OUT" was all that Jaune heard before time slowed down to him, his opponent was mid leap, the case was barely opening, for him, there was one last thing to do to give him enough time

With a hard kick he opened the case and with a quick turn to view his opponent already making the downward slash to him, he moved his right hand behind him and with a bit of Aura directed to his hand, he felt the hilt of the weapon on his palm which he tighten his grip and move his weapon to defend himself from the hit

~~~~~Back at the regular time~~~~~~

Everything went quiet for a moment while the smoke was slowly spreading and clearing, a loud grunt was heard from the middle of the arena which caught everyone's attention, just moments before the female figure was sent flying off the smoke, but even in her attempt to recoverquickly, she landed on her back which left her laying down in the ground face up

After a bunch of gasp, some of relief one from annoyance, But right in the middle of the arena was Jaune, a whole new stance with an entirely different looking weapon, even his face became more focus and gave away hints of anger at hits opponent

~~~~~~on the spectators seats~ ~~~~~

"Whoaaa..." Ruby and Nora whisper in amusement, Yang and Pyrrha were left speechless at Jaune's stance and how on point He was on this battle, Blake, Weiss, and Ren were between impress and disbelieve at what

The rest of the students started murmuring and whispering to each other about Jaune's stance and decided look, even some teachers stared in amaze at the twist this battle took

On the top part of the seats, Ozpin and the Mysterious Figure were observing the battle, analyzing any possibility, 'time to see what Jaune is made out off' both of them though

~~~~~~~Back with Jaune and the downed Fighter~ ~~~~~~

During the noises that the students were making and Jaune relaxing his stance, a short but creepy laugh came from the Mysterious female figure before she stood up with ease and picked up her sword

Jaune quickly went back to his battle stance which only gained him another laugh from his opponent, "Play time's over Jaune" She said calmly but at the same time taunting him

~~~~~~~Back with team RWBY and the rest of JNPR~~~~~~~

"When did Jaune learned that stance?" Wiess asked while looking at Pyrrha, but only got a confused stare in return

"But look at his weapon! Looks so much cooler then that longsword of his, IT EVEN HAS A KEYCHAIN" Ruby said in excitement that could compete with Nora who was holding a small 'GO JNPR!' flag on her hand while yelling cheers to her fellow leader

"Jaune better win this after that comeback!" Yang said while watching Jaune's match with the feeling of wonder about what was his fellow Blonde stance had to offer

Even Ren and Blake were discussing How odd the stance was, knowing how hard a reverse grip stance took to master, and seeing Jaune using one was unbelievable

Pyrrha was the one who was more confused then exited, 'for how long had Jaune hid this from everyone? Why didn't he showd us this type of skills?' She kept questioning why her leader hid this from them, but from the looks of their faces, well the female figure is wearing a full head helmet, but the rage that was going off of Jaune scared her, 'this is not going to be a simple spar, this is much worst' She thought as she felt Jaune's aura give a darker feeling then usual


End file.
